Mistakes
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: Everything you do in life has an opposite and equal reaction, yet sometimes the reaction isn't always equal. It doesn't just last for a moment and then disappear it sticks with you for a very long time, some people call these Mistakes. Yet, a mistake isn't always bad thing, there are good mistakes. Mistakes that bring you joy and happiness. I am Leo Valdez and this is my mistake.
1. Disappointments and Joy

It was a mistake, it was always a mistake. Love was an endless plague; he couldn't help falling in love with her amazing beauty and natural poise, with her spunky attitude and her stubbornness to not fall in love with him. He never regretted falling in love with her and he never will, it was just the matter of the deep emotional pain now left in his chest. She didn't love him, he ruined her life. He was so sure that he would come back and he would rescue her from the evil island, it was his plan, his mission. When he finally did come back, when he fulfilled his promise, his plans were torn into pieces like his heart and thrown in the sea around the island, only to be eaten by sea monsters.

He had never wanted gaze upon the evil look of hatred plastered upon her beautiful flawless face, her caramel hair in the braid on her shoulder like it always was looked thin and worn, no longer did it hold the natural beauty as it always did.

Leo was alone. He hardly doubted his friends had even recognized the fact that he had left, they would eventually, he knew that. He just wished they would not look for him, he didn't want to be found. He had other responsiblities now. He had done his job, the world was safe but now it wasn't just him; he had Sammy now.

_Once the night sky had illuminated over camp, celebration finally over, Leo had left his cabin and found his way to the Argo II, his pride and joy. He didn't look back as he began his search for the only love of his life. He shouldn't have found the island he was destined to never find again, but he did and the fates were laughing at him. _

_With great relief, he parked his large ship on the shore and stepped onto the beach, the sand soft beneath his old sneakers calmed his nerves and invited him in. He called out for her, expecting to see her smiling at him and welcoming him in with open arms as she made him a meal and they planned their plan to escape the cursed island. But the happy reunion never came._

_The second Leo laid eyes on Calypso he could feel the hatred and venom even from across the beach. He was greatly surprised to see her so disgusted and angry. Leo walked slowly towards her shocked at what he saw, behind her in a small crib made of twigs and sticks lay a small child._

_"Take him and leave Valdez," Calypso's words shot like venom. Leo felt his heart shattered, every monster he killed in the Giant war he did with intentions of coming back and finding Calypso, but she didn't even want him._

_"Is he mine?" Leo asked very confused. He remembered the time when it could have occurred; it was how Leo knew she really loved him. Calypso didn't answer him with words, only a glare was received._

_"I will not have this demon spawn ruin my life. Now take him and leave," Calypso shot causing Leo's heart to shatter and crumble. He didn't even know it could fall apart any more than it had already had. He had hoped that she would be different from all the other gods and goddesses. He couldn't have been more wrong. _

_"But Calypso-" Leo stated in utter disbelief, he had a son with the love of his life. And now she didn't even want him around. She was cursing the very ground he was standing on. _

_Calypso was now holding the small crib holding the innocent offspring of him and her. "Just take him and leave. Leave and don't ever try to find me again. Live your life, raise our son. Tell him stories of me, but I don't want to be a part of his life. Leave Valdez, just leave," Tears were starting to form in her eyes._

_Leo reached out and grabbed the crib holding the most innocent life form he had ever seen. He had no idea how to raise a child, but he would have to learn. He would have to learn._

_Leo took the crib and walked back to the Argo II still in utter disbelief. He gazed upon his son, so innocent and pure. He moved his fingers up and caressed his son's smooth cheeks._

_His hands reached up to touch the side of his ship as he prepared himself to get on aboard and leave her behind like she wanted him to, but he couldn't. He had worked so hard and suffered too much to just let her kick me out. _

_"Hey! Calypso!" He shouted his voice quivering with anger and disgust. He had the words in his mind. Who do you think you are? Do you know what I have faced for you? But Leo couldn't bring himself to yell at her. _

_"What's his name?" His voice softened at the mention of his son, his son. He would never be able to get used to hearing that._

_Calypso stood at the top of the beach in a spot where she could see Leo clearly but still stood far enough away so that he wouldn't notice her. "Name him Valdez. I don't want any part of his life!"_

_Leo heard her shouts and felt himself growing more and more upset. He didn't have his mother around him for very long, but he knew that a mother should be kind and respectful and should actually care for the child, at least that's what Leo had always been taught._

_Fuming, Leo began to work his way onto the ship. He placed his son on the deck and took one final glance at the place he was so ready to come back to and greet with open arms. The place he was hoping he would never have to see again, but he wasn't planning on leaving like this. Calypso wasn't with him it wasn't the way he wanted everything to go. Leo glanced upon the beaches and the trees, the little island so full of life and so welcoming, yet the place where Leo had truly fallen in love was nothing more than heartbreak and an aching memory now. _

_His son began to cry as if sensing his father's angst or realizing that he would never see the mother that birthed him ever again. Leo sighed moodily causing Festus click in a witty reply. Leo only glared at the mechanical dragon as he tried to make the crying child stop._

_Leo picked up his son from the makeshift crib and began to rock him back and forth humming a Rolling Stones song. He couldn't remember the name, but his mother used to sing it him when he was little and upset. Leo stared into his son's dark almond eyes like his mother's and pushed a small tuff of black hair of the child's face. His son stopped crying as he stared up at his father mesmerized._

_Leo smiled for the first time since his journey to save Calypso began. He tickled his son's little pudgy belly causing his son to giggle. "Sammy, I will call Sammy and maybe one day, mijo, you will have all the luck with the ladies,"_

_Sammy gurgled quietly and snuggled up against Leo's arms quickly falling asleep. Leo smiled as he placed a kiss on Sammy's forehead. Gently he placed his small one month year old son into the makeshift crib and brought it up with him to the control panel._

Leo sighed as he tried to push the memories out of his head. She was nothing more then the mother of his son now, Leo couldn't love someone so heartless. He had to forget her.

"Let's head home Festus. I'm done with crazy women for now," Leo stated calmly as he stared at his sleeping son.


	2. Choices and Memories

Leo was halfway home when he started freaking out. He had no clue how long he had been gone, he lost track of time a long time ago it just wasn't important. He had been friends with Jason and Piper long enough to know that they realized he was missing and were freaking out by now. Leo realized that by coming back to camp there was always the slight problem of the mysterious baby he would be bringing back.

Leo was anything but ashamed of Sammy, true he wished Sammy had come later in Leo's life, but he was always cultivated by how beautiful and pure Sammy was. Leo could never get his eyes off the small child. Every small sound that was emitted from the tiny mouth of the baby, every movement so gentle and small, the way Sammy laughed when his dad made funny faces at him, every single thing attracted Leo's attention with great enthusiasm. For the dad who never expected himself to have a family, he found himself slowly falling in love again, but this time his love would never break his heart. They were flesh and blood, a bond that cannot be broken.

It had crossed Leo's mind multiple times as he traveled to Calypso's island what would happen when he got there but every one of his outcomes ended up with him and Calypso growing old together and having a family. It didn't matter to Leo if it was on Ogygia or in the world Leo grew up around, as long as he had Calypso. But like always, the fates were laughing at their faces and threw in a baby, a very unwanted child by both sides of the equation and messed everything up.

Leo didn't want the child, and Calypso made herself very clear on that aspect, but Leo knew that he _had _to take the child it was no longer a matter of if he wanted to or not. Leo stared at Sammy trying to ignore the happychildren playing the streets below him, but he realized as they traveled past towns and above large cities that every family had some sort of drama and nonsense very much like what Leo was currently experiencing.

Leo came to the realization that his mother would scold him for doing something like this with a girl before he was married but then she would tell him to follow his heart and remember that the baby was a human too who will eventually find out whatever choice you make and emotions will erupt. She would stare at Leo her hands on his shoulders and mutter quietly _mijo, when this child is older and realizing what his family is like, do you want him to have good emotions or bad emotions?_

That's when Leo knew he had no choice and he was going to make sure that his child's life was perfect, or as perfect as a sixteen year old demigod with no job or work experience could do.

Festus was a very smart, yet annoying, mechanical dragon; it was as if he could sense Leo's puzzled and struggling emotions and so the dragon acted on it. The change of route instantly puzzled Leo. The dragon was smart, Leo had basically programed him to understand such. Festus was basically a walking, well he was stuck to the hull of ship, gps.

"Festus? New York is northeast not west!" Leo told the dragon as he tried desperately to change the direction back. Sammy watched his father in awe and amazement. Leo's hands moved across the keys at a great speed, this was his natural habit in a way making machines work and fixing things when they didn't. It seemed to amaze Sammy, his dad finally doing what he did best.

Leo grew extremely frustrated very quickly. Sweat began to form on his hairline as he frantically tried anything to get them back on course. Until it occured to him, did he really want to go back and see his friends again? He loved them to death, but Sammy was the most important thing in his life.

"Thank you," He muttered under his breath to the dragon who simply replied with a heartfelt click. The dragon knew just where Leo needed to go. Leo needed guidance and only one person could give him that, his mother. Festus was taking Leo make to his mother's grave, a place he hadn't visited since his mother's funeral eight years ago.

Leo turned his attention back to the child looking up at him with wide almond eyes, Calypso's eyes. He pushed the thought away quickly. He would not think about Calypso. Calypso brought pain and sadness and Sammy was everything but pain and sadness.

"You are going to meet your grandmother Sammy, and then we'll find a small place where we can live together. Okay?" Leo whispered to his slowly falling asleep son. As Sammy fell asleep, Leo placed a gentle kiss on the child's tiny forehead.

Leo stared out of his ship and smiled sadly. He could slowly feel the humid air of Houston, Texas slowly creeping up on him. The heat getting to him almost instantly, the heat that was too moist of course to be the air in Arizona when everything began to take place, where Piper, Jason and him met Annabeth who was frantically searching for Percy. The moist air reminded him of Hazel who was currently living in San Francisco with Frank in Camp Jupiter. But then Leo turned and looked at his son sleeping so peacefully and he had made up his mind.

He would not return to his friends back in Camp Half-Blood. Leo Valdez was going to stay in Texas near his mother, and live his life raising Sammy like he should be and he would try very hard to forget about his friends in their designated camps in the two ends of America, and maybe they would forget him.

Leo didn't want to forget the memories spent saving the world with his friends but he cared about them and for some reason and didn't want them to know about his son, his demigod son. He didn't want them telling son about the times they traveled the world fighting monsters and saving the world from Gaea. He wanted to keep his son as far away from the messed up demigod world as possible, even if that meant staying away from his friends, far away.

Sammy moved slowly on his side gurgling as he slept. Leo smiled and knelt down beside the child running his hands over Sammy's nearly bald head sprinkled with a few black hairs like his own. He never realized until know how much Sammy truly did look him, like the original Sammy from so long ago. He couldn't help but think of how amazed Hazel would be to see Sammy the third person to looki just like Sammy the first, Hazel's Sammy, but he had already decided they would never know about Sammy. Leo would live his life and they would live theirs without Leo.

Piper was absolutely frantic. The Argo 2 was gone and Leo was nowhere to be found. It had been over three weeks since Leo disappeared and no one could find him. Percy and Annabeth were searching as much as they could but they were both heavily involved in school. Piper had yet to tell Frank and Hazel over in Camp Jupiter, she didn't want to worry Frank with his praetor duties and all. She and Jason were planning a mass search but even they were completely clueless on where to start looking for their best friend.

Piper leaned against Jason's hard chest crying softly. "I just wish he told us where he went," She sobbed into his shirt. She was not emotional person, but Leo was gone and something told Piper that this time is different. Leo may not come back.

Jason trying not to ruin her day ran his fingers over the braids in her brown hair. "I know you don't want to hear this Piper, but what if Leo doesn't want to be found,"

Piper pushed away from Jason so her bloodshot crying eyes could look at Jason's electric blue directly. "I don't care if he doesn't want to be found. I'm his friend and I refuse to just stop looking."


	3. Heartbreak and Sorrow

Life was tough, but Leo was managing as well as he could. He spent his time working 7 days a week at this repair shop two blocks away from his cheap, worn down apartment, which thankfully meant he could walk to work every day instead of buying a car and having to pay for gas. He was exhausted but he didn't mind as long as his day always ended with tucking Sammy in his crib at night.

The repair shop that he worked at was a family business. His boss understood his struggles since his wife and he had their first son at 16 like Leo. His wife offered to watch Sammy with no extra charge until he had some money saved up. Leo was eternally grateful for the Washes and the Washes were eternally grateful for Leo, he was the best mechanic they had.

But working in the repair shop brought back painful memories from his time with Calypso. The memories of them trying to open up a repair shop together when Leo came back and saved her, and of course the fates were laughing as he remembered all the things he said he was going to do, the things that will never happen.

While working there brought back painful memories of Calypso it always brought back comforting memories of his mother. The times they would spend together, Leo's mom working and Leo just watching her doing the stuff she does, it would always amaze Leo. He told himself when he was little that he wanted to be just like his mother when he grew up, and as it turns out. That's what he will be doing, working in a repair shop his entire life. But his mother said _as long you're happy mijo, then I don't care what you do._

Leo enjoyed working not only because it's what he did best thanks to his dad, but also because working with tools and machinery helped him clear his head and not think about his friends who were no doubt looking for him. Leo truly did miss him; at night he was plagued with nightmares of when they fought Gaea together. Slowly his nightmares turned into dreams of Piper and Jason dying slow and painful deaths by Calypso's hand because he had 'ruined' the titan's life. Then the nightmares got worse. Dream Calypso had moved on from torturing and murdering Piper and Jason every night to kidnapping and killing Sammy.

Leo didn't sleep much anymore.

Leo couldn't have been more grateful for his wonderful boss. He understood what Leo was going through and offered as much support as he could. Leo felt like he had a dad for the first time in a very long time, a god could only be so much of a good parent.

"Valdez, you need a break. 3 days, leave Sammy, go somewhere. Please just relax. You can't help Sammy if you are exhausted and dying," his boss had told him a few days ago. Despite Leo's attempts to protest, here Leo was standing on top of the hill overlooking the one place he promised himself he would never come back to.

Camp Half Blood.

Camp Half Blood brought far too many memories of their quest to defeat Gaea which always led him back to that unfortunate day that he just so happened to land on Calypso's stupid island. He loved her and would always love her.

Leo ran his hand across the leaves of the pine tree marking the barrier of camp. Peleus the dragon looked at suspiciously but then fell back asleep wrapped around the tree. Leo breathed in the smells he had grown so accustom to over the recent years. The sound of swords clanging on swords, the song of children being happy and having fun in the one place where they felt like they belong. Leo couldn't help but hear himself in the sounds and smells of camp.

It was actually fairly simply for Leo to get avoided by the campers, a thing he was actually quite afraid of, He was Leo Valdez after all, a member of the Seven. Leo simply put on a hooded black cloak and walked with his head down to the big house. His plan was going great until he just had to bump into someone.

"Oi!" The figure shouted annoyed. Leo tensed up quickly; it was just his luck to run into Piper so quickly he hadn't even figured out what he was going to say to her and Jason yet.

Leo muttered a curse under his breath and attempted to leave by going around Piper, but Piper was stubborn, which Leo cursed himself for forgetting so quickly.

"Oi, where do you think you are going dressed like that in a camp full of children?" Piper asked grabbing the back of Leo's hoodie.

Leo sighed as a million thoughts ran through his head at the same time. He took a deep breath and turned around quickly the hood falling off his head as he turned. His heart broke as he saw Piper instantly recognizing him and instantly beginning to tear up. Leo knew he wasn't going to stay. He couldn't. He had to take care of Sammy, and Sammy his perfect, innocent pure son did not deserve this life.

"Leo," Piper's voice quivered as she pulled her best friend into a hug. She stepped back to take a good luck at Leo before punching him hard on the arm, which Leo deserved didn't actually hurt that back. He had really toughened up these past few months. "Where in hades have you been?" Piper exclaimed angrily.

Leo looked down avoiding her eye contact. "You need to stop trying to find me Piper," He continued to look at the ground not wanting to see her reaction. He didn't need that heart break.

"Stop looking?" Piper's voice was rising quite quickly. Her hands were balled into fists; she was could kill a thousand monsters by herself. "Leo Valdez I am your friend! We are worried about you! You just disappear one day, show up 6 months later and tell me to stop looking for you!" Piper burst into tears. "Leo I miss you,"

Leo gulped. He felt his heart break even more than it already had and figuring he couldn't suffer any more pain looked up and stared into her eyes. "Piper McLean, I am so glad to have called you my friend. But things happen and we need to go our separate ways. Tell Jason and the rest of seven that I am glad to have worked with them. It was nice knowing you Piper," Leo spoke firmly pushing back any tears that were threatening to overflow. To top off his horrid statement, Leo stuck out his arm waiting for Piper to shake. Piper just stared at him in shock.

"So that's just it. You say goodbye and we never see you again?" Piper shouted at him. Tears were streaming down her face smearing the very little make up she wore. Leo dropped his hand.

"Goodbye Piper, tell Jason that he was the closest friend I had ever had. Tell Percy to never let Annabeth leave him. Tell Annabeth to design a building after me, Tell Hazel that I will always remember her and her past, tell Frank that I am so glad to have gotten to know him, we may have had our differences, but I'm so glad we got to be friends." Leo stated holding back tears. "And Piper, always remember that you will always have a special place in my heart. I will never forget you. Name baby Grace after me will you?"

Leo didn't wait for an answer, he didn't wait a reaction. He had suffered enough heart breaks. He just turned around and began to walk away.

"Leo Valdez, the boy on fire. I will never forget you, repair boy, ever," Piper called out after the retreating figure of Leo Valdez.

Leo stopped and turned around not bothering to hide the tears that were falling down his face. These people were his family. "I know." And with that Leo turned and walked away never looking back.


	4. Dangers and Burdens

Sammy grew up fast than Leo had ever wanted for his son, his life saver. Over the years Leo's life was a routine, work, Sammy, sleep. Leo avoided thinking about his friends that he left behind, often regretting his choice to say goodbye to his only true friends. Yet every time Sammy laughed and smiled Leo realized that it was all worth it, he had to protect Sammy from the torture that was his life.

Sammy crawled across the floor his cubby hands smacking the floor as he made his way to his daddy who sat on the floor waiting for him. For a moment, a precious moment, Sammy's smile faltered and in determination he grabbed the side of the old and worn couch in the tiny apartment and pulled himself up. Sammy's determination now turned into a triumphant smirk as he made three unsteady steps into his daddy's arms. The little nine month year old child laughed against Leo's thick chest. Leo squeezed Sammy tightly realizing that maybe just maybe leaving all his friends behind was worth it. Small tears fell from Leo's dark eyes and landed softly into Sammy's black hair.

"Dah!" The little boy said looking up to look at his father. Sammy shook his head. "No," The little boy muttered causing Leo to smile big and let a few more tears fall. Sammy was his life.

Now, Leo stood leaning against the old used car he repaired just months ago as Sammy, six year old little Sammy walked smugly into his new school building. Leo wouldn't admit it but he was slightly hurt when Sammy told him that he wanted to walk into kindergarten by himself, until of course Sammy added the part about how 'the ladies love an independent man.' Even at six years old all the ladies love Sammy.

Gazing upon the courtyard that belonged to the elementary school that Sammy just walked himself into, Leo felt his heart shatter as he saw parents greeting each other and their kids greeting each other. It reminded him of what Percy and Annabeth's kids would be doing to Jason and Piper's kids and Hazel and Frank's kids, and what they would be doing to Sammy if Leo hadn't left them behind.

"Leo? Leo Valdez?" A gruff voice called to the standing adult. The hairs on the back of Leo's neck stood up straight. He, on instinct reached for where his tool belt was so many years ago the Argo 2.

Leo turned to face his approcher and saw the face of Zeke Marshall, a guy from the Wilderness School. He frowned slightly, Leo was never really close to anyone at the Wilderness School except for Jason and Piper. He was actually surprised that someone from that cursed school actually remembered him.

"Did you actually settle down and have a family or are you just stalking the children?" Zeke asked. Leo tried to ignore the snide tone in Zeke's face. That would be the reason Leo never had any friends.

"I have a son," Leo commented sharply. "Sammy,"

Zeke nodded, "Alexis, my daughter started preschool today,"

Leo nodded looking down at the ground, he still felt as if something was going to go terribly wrong very quickly. He just wanted to avoid conversation and get to work. "Sammy started Kindergarten," Leo muttered simply.

"So what was it? Are you married? Dating or was it just a big mistake?" Zeke asked causing Leo to grow anger very fast. "Alexis was the result of the most awesome night of my life. Who would have every thought that Isabel had such mad skills."

Leo's skin was growing hot he could feel it. The grass around him started to melt. "Isabel? Really, I'm not even surprised you scooped down that low." Leo retorted his voice ice, ironically since he was going to caught on fire any moment. "Sammy is anything but a mistake. She was a goddess and I miss her everyday. Go to Hades Zeke Marshall." Leo shouted the ground around him catching on fire. Zeke stepped back uneasily.

Suddenly Zeke's face changed, the arrogant smirk that was permanently plastered on his face disappeared and was replaced with a cynical frown, his eyes turned black. His voice spoke like a thousand demons speaking at once.

"Leo Valdez, all alone and poor, you will not win. Olympus will fall. Sammy, the titan spawn will be the Dark Lord's key. Do not fight there is no use. Olympus will fall." Zeke chanted. Wings came out of Zeke's back and his face transformed into the ugliest face Leo had ever seen. Zeke now had the face of an old lady, an Fury.

Instantly, Leo's body went into hyper mode, extreme panic began to set in. Quickly he dashed across the courtyard into the front office of the elementary school. He turned to the lady sitting at the desk.

"Ma'am, I need my son quickly," Leo practically shouted at the secretary. "Family emergency" He added for good measure.

"And your son would be?" The lady asked her manicured nails tapping on the desk.

"Sammy Valdez, please I need him." Leo told the woman growing extremely impatient.

The lady nodded and turned to the phone behind her. She slowly typed in a number and began a call.  
Her voice was a mere whisper but Leo heard bits and pieces, 'the Valdez boy' 'Ms. Lamia' 'Alecto'. Leo's body began to freak out.

The lady turned back to him smiling. "He's on his way." She smiled sweetly at him and went back to typing on her computer.

Leo began to pace letting his mind wander. He wondered if Percy got enough guts to ask Annabeth to marry him yet, did they have an children? Did Piper and Jason get married? Did they have any children? Leo sighed attempting to push those thoughts away. They were in his past. Sammy was his future.

"Daddy?" Sammy asked walking up to his pacing dad. Leo stopped abruptly and smiled thankfully hugging Sammy tight.

"Sammy we need to talk alright?" Leo told his son picking him up. Sammy nodded.

"Why daddy? I like it here, my teacher Ms. Lamia said I was so cute she could just eat me up!" Sammy commented smiling. Leo frowned. For someone who didn't know mythology very well he knew the story, Lamia the children eater.

"Something came up Sammy," Leo told his son simply. "Big things are happening Sammy and I fear you are part of them."

Percy couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried he just ended up tossing and turning in his sleep until he eventually just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Annabeth slept next to oblivious to the world around her, truthfully Percy wasn't surprised if Annabeth had just gotten used to Percy's restlessness. He hadn't been able to sleep well for over a week now. Something was wrong, he didn't know where, but he could just tell that someone that he was close to was in trouble.

"Daddy?" A little voice that could only belong to his five year old daughter whispered through the darkness.

Percy sat up quietly and gently stood up and walked over to the shadow of his daughter. She looked up at him with bright green eyes identical to his. She held on tightly to an owl she received when she was a baby, she never let go of it.

"Silena?" Percy called kneeling down and opening his arms. Silena quickly walked into them burying her head in Percy's bare chest. "Was it another dream?"

Silena nodded. "I'm scared daddy."

Percy's heart broke. Gently he picked up the five year old and carried her into the kitchen like he did every time one of his kids had a nightmare. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the platter of cookies, placing them in front of Silena.

Silena, like Percy, had been plagued with nightmares about an upcoming doom, the rising of a dark lord. In each dream the rising dark lord chanted 'Olympus will fall" over and over again until the image of four kids, whom Silena recognized as herself, Tristan Grace, Emerald Zhang and a mysterious boy.

"The mysterious boy was on fire daddy," Silena nibbled on a cookie as she looked up at her father who leaned against the wall his arms crossed, his eyes closed in deep thought. At Silena's statement his eyes flew open and he walked towards Silena.

"He was what?" Percy asked alarmed. _The mysterious boy was on fire_. Percy's thoughts ran to Leo Valdez, the boy who left them, the boy who was fire.

"On fire, he could make fire come out of his hands." Silena repeated to her dad. Percy sighed running a hand through his matted hair. Did this mean, could Leo Valdez possibly have a son? Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The dark lord said that the titans and their spawn were the key to the future," Silena spoke before putting the remainder of her cookie in her mouth. "What does that mean?" She asked with her mouth full.

Percy sighed. He pulled out one of the chairs to the kitchen table and sat down next to Silena. "Silena, you know about Greek Mythology right. Mom and I told you that your grandparents are gods remember?"

Silena nodded confused. "But what does that have to do with this?"

Percy put his hand on her knee. "Silena, the titans are the people who ruled before the gods. Your mom knows all the tales, we are going to have to tell her."

Silena nodded. "Am I in danger daddy?"

Percy froze in shock at her question. He couldn't think of a reply. He didn't want to sugarcoat things like people had done for him for so long, but she was only five. He couldn't tell her that she may not be safe. "I don't know Silena, I really don't know."

Silena nodded. "I'm going back to bed now," She grabbed her owl and walked out of the room.

Percy sighed in exasperation and put his head in his hands feeling salty tears starting to form. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he didn't even have to look up to know that it was Annabeth. They had been around each other for eleven years, they didn't need words to comfort each other.

"Don't tell her that her future is leading up to a quest that she may not survive. The prophecy I knew when I was ten wasn't even about me and it was traumatizing." Annabeth told her husband.

Percy looked up at her. "I know," He laughed sadly. "I was stupid to think that maybe now that we were married and had a family that we would get a break, but no, now it's our children who have to save the world. "

Annabeth smiled sadly at him. She ran her finger across his cheek. "Come to bed Percy. I know you haven't really slept in close to a week now."

Percy nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." Annabeth nodded kissing him lightly on the cheek. Percy looked up at the two framed birth certificates on the wall before him. 'Luke Paul Jackson,' and 'Silena Manar Jackson' Percy's two children his pride and joy and no matter how much he could try he couldn't keep them away from the life that he lived.

"You're the third person to try dark lord and you definitely won't be the first to succeed." Percy muttered outloud. "Olympus will never fall while there are still Jacksons, Graces, Zhangs and Valdezs on this world."


End file.
